The present invention relates to an input interface technique of display data in a display driving control device or a semiconductor integrated circuit device having a RAM used as a frame buffer and a display driver circuit, and relates to a technique effective for application in a mobile communication terminal device such as a mobile phone.
A mobile communication terminal device such as a mobile phone is compatible with not only connection to the Internet, but also reception of terrestrial digital television broadcast, and it is necessary to realize high-speed data transfer of an increasing display data from a baseband unit to a display driving control device. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-146220 discloses a mobile phone which employs a high-speed serial interface circuit for an interface circuit of a display driving control device coupled to a baseband unit. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-222249 discloses a technique in which a high-speed serial interface circuit as well as a parallel interface circuit are provided, and still-image data from the parallel interface circuit and moving-image data from the high-speed serial interface circuit can be written into a RAM at the same time.